havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 011.5 Shopping Trip
11:28:22 PM Jamaros: You've messed up my system Anna, but you may come. 11:28:41 PM Anna: '^' 11:28:53 PM Creed: (( wouldn't it be easier to swap the convers instead? for logging purposes, if ever needed? )) 11:30:23 PM Creed: "Anna, you should let Tiprus into your mind to talk to you." 11:30:47 PM Creed: "That way we don't have to keep translating." 11:31:20 PM Anna: Or worse, neglecting to. 11:31:41 PM Anna: Mrrrrrrgh, fine. Do it before I change my mind. 11:31:42 PM Creed: "We don't keep much out, that's important at least." 11:32:11 PM Rune: Well, there are professional translators for a reason, you know. I don't think I'm very good at it. 11:32:49 PM Jamaros: Tiprus nods as Creed translates and looks into Anna's...eyes? And in a moment, you all hear in your minds, Hello? Hello? Is good? 11:33:07 PM Creed: "Yeah it's working, Tiprus." 11:33:20 PM Creed: "At least I can hear you." 11:33:22 PM Anna: Dear void, that is weird, but yes. I understand you. 11:33:28 PM Jamaros: Belza looks kind of disgusted. 11:33:47 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: Good. Hello, celestial! I am Tiprus! 11:34:57 PM Anna: Hello, Tiprus. I am Anna. In ages past, I would have been known as Annevka, but that name is less viable, lately. 11:35:24 PM Rune: All right. Belza would prefer to be translated, she says. 11:36:07 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: Annevka. I will try and be remember...ugh...sorry...thinking in new language...I will try and remember that. 11:36:24 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: So...where are we going? 11:36:50 PM Creed: "Black market." 11:37:08 PM Rune: I'm not a very good liar, just to warn you. 11:38:40 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: Black Market. Sounds exciting. How to be getting there? 11:38:48 PM Creed: "It's just this way." 11:38:51 PM Anna: I might be able to help. It's easier to lie when you don't have a face. 11:39:03 PM Creed: "Do you not remember the last time we were there?" 11:39:16 PM Creed: "Rune scared the trader into buying the eyes for their actual price." 11:39:22 PM Anna: I was a cat, I think. 11:39:28 PM Creed: "So what better way than to bring more intimidating people?" 11:39:29 PM Rune: He talked about eating cats. 11:39:45 PM Jamaros: Belza looks over at Rune with a mix of surprise and sadness. 11:42:19 PM Jamaros: Eventually Belza and Tiprus get tired of walking. Belza grabs hold of Anna and Tiprus grabs the tieflings and they take to the air. 11:42:40 PM Creed: (( that's the opposite of how I would have imagined that )) 11:42:44 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: Sorry. We believe this to be faster 11:42:46 PM Creed: Creed points to where the location is 11:43:04 PM Creed: "It works out in our favor, so do not worry." 11:43:19 PM Jamaros: You guys land in the alley you were at before. 11:43:33 PM Creed: Creed dusts herself off 11:43:55 PM Anna: Welp. 11:43:56 PM Creed: "Alright then, that was a unique experience, let us get to trading." 11:44:00 PM Anna: That happened. 11:44:09 PM Rune: Rune smiles. 11:44:42 PM Rune: I thought it was fun. 11:44:48 PM Jamaros: As you land a voice comes echoing from out of the shadows. An eery, whisper-y voice. 11:44:59 PM Creed: Is it a familiar voice? 11:45:11 PM Jamaros: "Who dares to approach the Darksbane?" 11:45:35 PM Creed: "The one who brought the nothics eyes earlier, we came to buy some goods this time around." 11:45:57 PM Anna: Anna turns slowly in that direction, producing a creaking sound. Her eyes are only glowing slightly 11:47:36 PM Creed: "Oh, right...." 11:47:45 PM Creed: Creed speaks in gestures 11:48:16 PM Jamaros: Once the signs are given, a figure steps out of the shadows. The familiar visage of Doreth. 11:48:23 PM Creed: "Hello Doreth." 11:48:26 PM Jamaros: Doreth: "Blimey, you ladies know what time it is?" 11:48:35 PM Creed: "Yes, a perfect time to get new bedding." 11:48:50 PM Jamaros: Doreth: "Beds, ye say?" 11:49:07 PM Jamaros: Doreth looks up and sees the Erinyes. "The fucking hells?!?" 11:49:17 PM Rune: Exactly. 11:49:21 PM Rune: Really very large ones. 11:49:21 PM Creed: "They're here to help with shopping." 11:50:13 PM Jamaros: Doreth: "Beds for them, eh? Interesting lives you girls lead." 11:50:23 PM Creed: "And a new one for me." 11:51:03 PM Jamaros: Doreth: "That'll be the easy bit, I think. Granted, our beds tend to be of a...er...special variety." 11:51:13 PM Jamaros: Doreth: "Magic is kind of our business." 11:51:29 PM Creed: "I'll go for a larger bed, probably one of the same that these two get." 11:51:51 PM Creed: "As much as I like my tail drooping to the floor, I really don't." 11:52:19 PM Jamaros: Doreth: "I wouldn't know." 11:52:22 PM Rune: And if you have any bigger robes that might help, too. 11:52:26 PM Creed: "It's very cold." 11:52:54 PM Jamaros: Doreth: "I got all sorts of robes, Horns. Come, step into me office." 11:52:57 PM Rune: For them and for me. Maybe with a hood. 11:54:13 PM Jamaros: Doreth leans down and opens a hidden hatch in the alley, and holds out a hand. "Ladies, first." 11:54:20 PM Rune: Rune goes first. 11:54:55 PM Creed: Creed second 11:55:57 PM Jamaros: As I assume you all leap down, you find a vast catacomb of hidden stuff. From larger statues and fine pieces to smaller, almost innocuous seeming items. But mostly, it's full of bags. Lots of small carrying satchels, the sort you bring on journeys. 11:56:05 PM Anna: Anna will head down next, as she assumes the Erinyes do not trust her to be behind them. 11:56:22 PM Creed: (( bags of holding, presumably )) 11:56:35 PM Jamaros: Doreth: "Now...beds first?" 11:56:55 PM Jamaros: ((Looks like we lost Anna)) 11:57:07 PM Creed: "Beds first." 11:57:21 PM Jamaros: Doreth picks up one of the bags. 11:57:38 PM Rune: Rune nods. 11:58:10 PM Anna: took a dump on its own head for a bit, there. 11:58:40 PM Jamaros: ((Sorry)) 11:59:02 PM Jamaros: Belza turns to Rune to say something, then Doreth replies in Infernal as well. 12:00:24 AM Jamaros: Doreth opens the bag and pulls out a massive bed, with iron base and backing. Doreth: "Not the prettiest thing, but designed to hold up a hill giant. So, I think it can handle the two of you." 12:00:44 AM Jamaros: "And, best part" he lifts it over his head "Not hard to carry." 12:01:52 AM Creed: "That's good, but what's the price." 12:02:57 AM Jamaros: Doreth: "Well, given the rarity of the item, I'd say, being pals and all, I'd give it to you fer...700 gp. 12:03:16 AM Creed: (( what do I roll for appraisal?? )) 12:03:26 AM Jamaros: Doreth: "With an additional 50 for the mattress." 12:03:34 AM Jamaros: I'd say roll me Insight. 12:03:45 AM Creed: (( 16 )) 12:05:24 AM Creed: "You could go lower, for us. We are going to be regular customers here." 12:05:36 AM Jamaros: Roll persuasion 12:05:46 AM Creed: (( 20! )) 12:06:07 AM Jamaros: He mulls this over. "Hurm...fair enough. ...how about this?" 12:08:30 AM Jamaros: He reaches in and pulls out another bed, small, but one he is unable to hold. "This right here is a bed we had made special, and then the deal fell through. You said you needed two beds. How about I sell you this one, the first one and, something to carry them all in for a fair...even thousand?" 12:08:52 AM Jamaros: Doreth: "And I'm cutting me own throat to do it, swear to all the gods." 12:09:16 AM Creed: "What's special about it?" 12:09:25 AM Creed: "Aside from being heavy." 12:10:43 AM Jamaros: Doreth: "Well, it's heated, which is nice, winter is coming. And...well...let's say it has a little something we like to call...magic fingers." 12:10:57 AM Jamaros: Doreth: "Assuming you know the right word to make it work." 12:11:03 AM Rune: If this is about sex I don't want to know. 12:11:11 AM Creed: "I'm assuming a massage." 12:11:12 AM Rune: What about the robes? With hoods. 12:11:52 AM Jamaros: Doreth: "Ah, what sort of robes we looking for? Robes of protection, robes of enhance ability, just something fer when you need to be fancy?" 12:12:46 AM Rune: Robes of covering up every bit of me. 12:12:54 AM Creed: "She just wants a robe to sleep in, effectively." 12:12:56 AM Rune: Preferably something plain. 12:13:25 AM Jamaros: Doreth: "...Oh, a nightgown type of thing...um...can't say we deal much in plain...let me take a look." 12:13:41 AM Jamaros: He starts rooting through a bunch of other satchels. 12:13:44 AM Rune: Well, and during the day too. Something with a hood. I'll probably have to put holes in it for the horns. 12:14:02 AM Jamaros: Doreth: "Something wrong with yer robes now?" 12:15:21 AM Jamaros: Doreth pulls out a satchel and dusts it off. "I think we nicked this off a traveling merchant once. Hope you don't mind hand-me-downs." 12:15:50 AM Rune: They just don't cover enough, that's all. 12:16:11 AM Jamaros: He reaches in and pulls out a few robes. More day robes than night robes, all of them fairly plain blacks and whites and reds, with hoods. They all look kind of old. 12:16:41 AM Jamaros: Doreth: "You seem decent to me, love. But hey, you feel a need to cover yerself that's yer business." 12:17:16 AM Creed: "Her staff-companion doesn't appreciate the tiefling female body, apparently." 12:17:20 AM Jamaros: Doreth: "This stuff frankly barely worth my time. I'd give you the lot fer...six gold, let's say?" 12:17:55 AM Rune: Rune nods. 12:17:57 AM Rune: Thank you. 12:18:40 AM Jamaros: Doreth: "Well, that ain't the staff fer ye, then, love. Plenty of people out there with proper taste in ladies of a devilish persuasion. Don't let anyone make ye feel bad fer being ye, ye get me?" 12:19:43 AM Rune: I just didn't know it bothered people. It'll be fine, once I get some holes in the hoods. 12:20:56 AM Jamaros: Doreth: "Fuck people. Who cares about people?" 12:21:34 AM Jamaros: Doreth grabs Creed by the tail as she attempts to go further in. "Not so fast, Violet." 12:21:44 AM Rune: Well, I do. 12:21:52 AM Creed: Creed yelps, and slaps Doreth's wrist with the tip of her tail. 12:22:02 AM Creed: "Do not grab my tail!" 12:22:20 AM Jamaros: Doreth releases, but puts himself between her and the piles. "Show's here, love. Where you off to?" 12:22:37 AM Creed: "There's something you have that has caught my interest." 12:22:51 AM Jamaros: Doreth: "And what would that be?" 12:23:02 AM Creed: "If you don't mind, I could pull it out." 12:23:35 AM Jamaros: Doreth looks her over "...ok, but we make a deal before you pilfer anything, ye get me?" 12:23:49 AM Creed: "I won't pilfer anything from a future business partner." 12:23:58 AM Rune: I don't think it would be a good idea to pilfer anything here anyway, honestly. 12:24:18 AM Creed: Creed puts up a hand, towards the pile. "May I?" 12:24:18 AM Rune: It's too useful to be able to buy anything we need at any time. 12:24:28 AM Jamaros: Doreth nods. 12:24:36 AM Creed: Creed reaches in and pulls out the object. 12:25:19 AM Rune: Rune cleans one of the robes with presti and puts it on over her clothes, carefully making holes for her horns in the hood. 12:25:29 AM Jamaros: As you do pull your arm out, you remove a very familiar looking object. It is crystal and gem shaped, with runes carved all in it, but this one is orange, instead of red. 12:25:40 AM Creed: (( as suspected )) 12:25:45 AM Anna: I once saw a horned person had made a hood for herself with little straps that went in front of the horns. Seems like it'd make it easier to use. 12:25:45 AM Rune: Oh, that's pretty. What is it? 12:25:47 AM Jamaros: Doreth's eyes go wide and he snatches it back. 12:25:53 AM Creed: "Doreth." 12:26:01 AM Creed: "and Rune, you know what it is." 12:26:14 AM Jamaros: Doreth: "Sorry, must'a been a mistake. This ain't supposed to be on the show floor like this." 12:26:20 AM Rune: Well, I know what we think it is. I don't think I actually properly know what it is. 12:26:31 AM Creed: "Doreth, I'll be buying that from you." 12:26:42 AM Jamaros: Doreth: "No, you won't. It's not fer sale." 12:26:44 AM Rune: And I like that orange color. 12:26:55 AM Creed: Creed lets out a sigh. "I have another one of the same kind." 12:27:04 AM Creed: "I need the orange one." 12:27:15 AM Creed: "Well maybe not me but her ." 12:27:18 AM Creed: Creed points to Anna. 12:27:27 AM Anna: Wait, what? 12:27:32 AM Rune: Yes, what? 12:27:47 AM Jamaros: Doreth looks over at Anna, and his eyes flash the same way Creed's do sometimes. "...well, I'll be." 12:28:11 AM Jamaros: The Erinyes are exchanging confused looks now. 12:28:22 AM Anna: Oh, joy. More secrets nobody is going to end up telling me. 12:28:25 AM Creed: (( computer froze )) 12:29:09 AM Creed: "You already know because I said it before. Each one of these has a colored aura, the one I have is red, like me. This one is orange, like you " 12:29:50 AM Jamaros: Doreth: "The aura is fairly uncanny." 12:30:09 AM Creed: Creed will show Doreth the red one. "We're collecting them." 12:30:22 AM Creed: (( she doesn't take it completely out )) 12:30:55 AM Jamaros: Doreth: "But it's not mine to sell ye, Violet. This belongs to the man up top. And if he knows it goes missing," he makes that finger across his throat motion and that slicing sound. 12:31:29 AM Rune: We should probably talk to him. 12:31:42 AM Rune: Tomorrow. I want to go to bed. 12:32:04 AM Creed: "How can we go about doing so? And do you know what he, or she, wants it for?" 12:32:40 AM Jamaros: Doreth: "Look, a meeting I can arrange. Fer now...let's call this on hold, eh? Work out some details when the big man's involved, sound good?" 12:33:24 AM Creed: "That's good then. Oh, and any word about me having this to anyone that would want it..." Creed makes the same motion towards Doreth as he did earlier 12:33:36 AM Rune: And since no one else knows, we'd know it was you. 12:33:46 AM Jamaros: Doreth: "Oy, discretion is my middle name." 12:33:57 AM Creed: "Doreth Discretion?" 12:34:11 AM Jamaros: Doreth: "It's an orcish name." 12:34:19 AM Creed: "True enough." 12:34:44 AM Creed: "Anyway, beds." 12:35:24 AM Creed: Creed pulls out the coins and holds her hand out with it, with her other hand extended. 12:35:35 AM Creed: This message has been removed. 12:35:49 AM Jamaros: This message has been removed. 12:35:57 AM Creed: (( all good now )) 12:36:45 AM Jamaros: Ok, dropping the RP because this has gone WAAAYYYY later than I wanted and I need to be up in five hours. That's 1000 gp for the beds. Six for the robes. Anyone need anything else right now? 12:37:01 AM Creed: aha sorry 12:37:08 AM Creed: I have the gold for the beds 12:37:10 AM Anna: that I know of, no. 12:37:12 AM Rune: ((Veils!!)) 12:37:37 AM Rune: ((Hiding my hiiiiideous visage!)) 12:37:38 AM Jamaros: ((He has no veils. At least, not for your face.)) 12:37:55 AM Creed: (( we can just go to an actual clothing store later! )) 12:38:24 AM Rune: ((Yus. And I must sleep.)) 12:38:26 AM Rune: ((Ni!)) 12:38:34 AM Jamaros: ((Night)) 12:38:44 AM Anna: ya 12:38:51 AM Jamaros: ((Make sure to mark off the gold from your guys' total)) 12:38:53 AM Jamaros: ((Bye)) 12:38:56 AM Creed: yup